


Dagen efter

by fandom_SnarryPower_2018



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SnarryPower_2018/pseuds/fandom_SnarryPower_2018
Summary: Когда просыпаешься после лучшего секса в твоей жизни и не очень понимаешь, что тебе с этим делать...





	Dagen efter

В чужих постелях он просыпался очень редко — по пальцам одной руки пересчитать. Как-то не сложилось у него с чужими постелями. Эта была, пожалуй, даже удобнее, чем его собственная, по крайней мере, шире и мягче. Он прислушался, не открывая глаз: в комнате явно никого, кроме него, не было, зато откуда-то доносилось осторожное позвякивание и едва слышный шум воды. Пахло... Чем может пахнуть в комнате, где двое мужчин занимались сексом полночи? Вот этим и пахло. Снейп глубоко вдохнул, задержал дыхание, открыл глаза и сел, спустив голые ноги на пол. На полу оказался пушистый ковер — когда Поттер успел стать сибаритом?

Поттер. Поттер... Он переспал с Поттером. Он переспал. С Поттером. Вот в этой самой комнате, в этой самой постели. Он. Переспал. С Поттером! От повторения про себя и вполголоса вслух ситуация не стала более приемлемой. Он пере... Снейп негромко выругался. Когда, в какой момент вчерашнего министерского приема, с какого перепугу кто-то из них двоих решил, что «к тебе или ко мне» будет логичным завершением вечера? Он потер виски, пытаясь вспомнить: кто начал разговор? Кто постепенно сокращал дистанцию — взглядами, едва заметными улыбками, двусмысленными намеками, мимолетными прикосновениями? Кто предложил — давай? К тебе или ко мне? Он или... Поттер? Если бы он вчера напился, его состояние можно было бы списать на похмелье, но кто же напивается в Министерстве? Так что если это и было похмельем, то скорее моральным. Дьявол!

Самым разумным было бы аппарировать отсюда к чертям. Правда, для этого нужно как-то найти в куче сваленного на полу барахла собственные трусы — аппарировать без трусов в сорок с лишним по меньшей мере несолидно. И холодно.

— Акцио, трусы Северуса Снейпа!

Натягивать мятую рубашку и чем-то заляпанные брюки откровенно не хотелось, как и думать о том, чем именно они заляпаны. Альтернативой была заботливо оставленная на стуле поттеровская футболка с непонятным желтым ушастым вроде как зверем, восторженное идиотство на лице которого чем-то напоминало самого Поттера — так что Снейп просто накинул мантию, поплотнее запахнул ее и отправился на поиски. Аппарировать не попрощавшись было бы трусостью.

Хорошо, что Поттер все-таки не поселился в проклятом доме на Гриммо...

— Чай или кофе? Или тыквенный сок? — Поттер обернулся, видимо, услышав его шаги. На нем были мешковатые серые штаны и футболка с еще одним непонятным существом, очевидно, родственником первого — что-то типа безухого плохо нарисованного дракона с огнем на конце хвоста. Аллегория на самого Поттера, иначе не скажешь. Снейп в мантии на голое тело почувствовал себя неловко, пришлось сесть и положить локти на стол.

— Я... хм... понятия не имею, что ты предпочитаешь на завтрак, — дурацкий дракон нагло улыбался, а Поттер, кажется, нервничал, и это успокаивало. — Я вообще не очень знаю, что ты предпочитаешь... Ну, кроме...

В голове некстати замелькали обрывки прошедшей ночи. И без легилименции понятно было, что в голове у Поттера они замелькали тоже — или другие, но похожие. Но почему именно Поттер? Почему именно с Поттером все было... вот так? Прогнав смутные воспоминания о пальцах, зарывавшихся в волосы, оттягивающих голову, чтобы губы могли прикоснуться к шее, Снейп чуть более торопливо, чем собирался, ответил:

— Кофе. Черный, без сахара, — пришлось глубоко вздохнуть, чтобы взять себя в руки. К счастью, занятый кофе Поттер ничего не заметил.

О чем говорят люди, протрахавшиеся почти всю ночь напролет? Снейп не знал. Поттер, судя по всему, не знал тоже. Но почему Поттер? Почему из всех людей в мире — Поттер? И почему с Поттером было так хорошо?

— Я... — Поттер опустился на самый дальний от Снейпа стул, обхватил кружку с очередной нелепой зверюшкой обеими руками. — Я просто хотел сказать, ну... Это было очень здорово. Сегодня ночью. С тобой.

— Рад слышать.

Снейп покосился на собственную кружку — к счастью, на ней не было никаких картинок. "Здорово"оказалось очевидным преуменьшением, это был лучший секс в его жизни. С Поттером. Черт.

— Это был лучший секс в моей жизни, знаешь, — эхом отозвался Поттер. — Не то чтобы я часто... ну, ты понимаешь? Но с тобой...

— Поттер.

Снейп должен был что-то сказать — что-то такое, что вернуло бы их на свои места, стерло из прошлого ночь, в которой голый Поттер стонал и выгибался, нависая над ним... Но нужных слов почему-то не находилось.

— Мне пора, — он отставил наполовину полную чашку и поднялся, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы полы мантии не разошлись. — Это было... да. Я пришлю тебе сову.

Поттер догнал его у двери, притиснул к стене, навалился сверху. От него исходили волны злости и неловкого, рвущегося наружу желания, на которые тело Снейпа отреагировало совершенно возмутительным образом. Недопустимо. Невозможно. Неизбежно...

— Сову? — срывающимся голосом повторил Поттер. — Сказал бы я, куда тебе эту сову засунуть... Ты...

— Пусти, Поттер! Немедленно.

— Чтобы ты исчез и сделал вид, что ничего не было? После... после того, как ты... Как мы... Снейп!

Да, Снейп поцеловал его первым — просто чтобы заставить заткнуться. И нет, домой он в тот день так и не попал. И на следующий тоже...

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования: #. fandom SnarryPower 2018 - "Dagen efter"


End file.
